


First Time

by HamToasT



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Painting each others nails bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamToasT/pseuds/HamToasT
Summary: Makoto is greeted with a very interesting surprise when she walks in the attic room... invloving nail polish.Tl;dr Akira and Makoto paint each others nails for the first time





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This wad originally for the first day of shumako week, but i couldnt post it on time. 'Sides, its too self indulgent for that lol.

Makoto has never painted her nails. 

She never saw a reason to do so. She found it rather troublesome and it wasn't quite worth the extensive amount of time into decorating something as insignifacant as fingernails. She had no problem with girls who did it, more power to them of course, but Makoto never saw herself sitting down and spending anymore time on her nails besides cleaning and trimming them sometimes. Even for special occassions, she still wouldn't concede.

Ann, Eiko and Haru have all pleaded with her to let them paint her nails during sleepovers or make-overs, but Makoto rejected their offers every single time. They're still trying to convince her of course, which doesn't work. She doesn't think she'll ever be convinced.

Until of course, she got a text while she was studying from a certain nerd who may or may not be her boyfriend.

Akira: come over to the attic. i have a surprise for you ;))

Makoto blushed hotly at the implication of the wink. What could he mean by that? Surely it wasn't anything too outrageous.

Well she was right, but like he said, it was a surprise.

Akira sat in front of the table they would often gather around during Phantom Thief meetings, and on it were splayed 3 assorted colors of nail polish of grayish silver and black, and a transparent one as well, along with a bottle of polish thinner and tissues. Akira looked up at her and smiled when she took a few steps closer.

"So do my nails always look so plain that you thought this would be a good idea to surprise me with?" Makoto asked in place of a greeting, feigning that of offense but the small smile betrayed her. Akira snorted at that, drawing closer and opening the bottle of silver nail polish. It had a somewhat gliterrish shine to it, but nothing too gaudy, and something Makoto wouldn't particularly mind on her nails if that's what Akira had planned.

"Nah, it's not that," Akira said holding her hand steady as he gingerly took out the brush. 

"I just thought it would be fun, you dork."

"You sound like Eiko," Makoto replied giggling, which didn't help Akira as he tried to keep her hand still when he dragged the brush over her thumb's nail, leaving a fresh coat of silver. The first coat ever too, Makoto thought at the back of her head. It wasn't anything significant in the grand scheme of things, but it felt right for her to take note.

"Heh," Akira muttered, intensely focused on her nails, as if they were an actual lock to pick, but still keeping a cool face. "She's always complaining about how you never let her do this. Kind of one of three the reasons I'm doing it right now." Akira smirked at her questioning expression. And with absolutely no shame at all, he admitted "This was a bet."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Of course it is," she said and she would have pulled on a more scolding expression but the small smile on wouldn't go away. Akira seemed to be enjoying this too. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, I said it was only one of the reasons. And you already know the other one." Akira said, glancing briefly at her and returning his attention to the nail polish. Interestingly, Makoto just noticed, he chose another color for her ring finger. Black, just plain and simple. He must be going for some sort of style, Makoto thought before Akira broke through her again.

"Want to know the last reason?"

"What?"

"I get to hold your hand," Akira said, winking at her and Makoto brought her free hand to her face to cover it, her face turning pink at perhaps one of the simplest lines Akira has ever told her and she groaned. 

"Akira…."

"And," oh boy, here comes another one. Makoto pulled her hand away from her face and saw that one, Akira was apparently done applying nail polish onto her nails, which surprised Makoto because she always thought that it was more time consuming than that, but seeing as that didn't take that much to apply a layer or so, she's now assuming that it's the waiting-for-the-nail-polish-to-dry process is what girls and women often find frustrating. Such a simple revelation to her, but it makes sense.

"I get to do this."

And two, as if reading her thoughts about the drying process, Akira brought her hand to his lips and blew gently, the warm breaths of air on her fingers, meant to simply help the nail polish get dry quicker but were also making Makoto turn pinker somehow, the gesture being a tad too sweet and yet she couldn't complain.

~

"We're still not done though," Akira said after instructing his girlfriend to plant her hands on the table infront of them to let the nail polish dry on its on. He leaned back on his seat to admire his handiwork so far. "I still want to apply the glossy coat on them." 

Makoto admired them too and hummed in approval. It looked really nice, greyish silver on all but her ring fingers, and the simple black on them contrasted the rest rather pleasingly. Makoto still wasn't going to regularly paint her nails, but this is a rather nice first. "You seem to know a lot about this." Akira seemingly went quiet for a moment there before he finally spoke up again, sounding unsure.

"Oh, I took some tips from Yusuke and Ann." 

"I don't believe that." Makoto said turning her head to Akira and Akira raised a brow at her. Makoto was slightly embarassed by how quickly she had said that, coming off as accusatory though that wasn't her intention at all, but she still continued. 

"I mean, I don't doubt that you took some tips from them, but this was still your idea. I have a feeling that you're a bit more passionate about this than you're letting on right now." Makoto stated looking at her boyfriend through his glasses and right in the eye.

Akira stared at her blankly for a moment or so before his lips started to tug upwards and a faint blush appeared on his face. He lifted a finger up and pointed it at her nose and --

Boop.

Makoto swatted his hand away and he playfully cried "Hey! Hey! Keep that hand on the table!" Makoto couldn't care less about that but she followed anyway, keeping her hands on the table as still as possible and resisted the urge to cover her face as it burned red. 

God damn it. How was she still so flustered by that?

Akira snickered beside her, "Alright, alright miss detective prez. Yeah, you're totally right, I do this a lot on my nails when I'm bored. Helps with profiency stats, and like I said: its fun, ya know?"

Makoto decided to ignore that comment about 'stats'. She supposes its a gamer thing since Futaba often talked like that as well. 

"Then how come I've never seen you with your nails panited before?" She asked and Akira simply nodded to the bottle of nail polish remover next to the tissues.

Interesting.

"How come?" Makoto asked and Akira simply shrugged. She thought for a moment. That's it.

"I suppose it has more to do with you being worried about your perceived masculinity?" Makoto supplied and Akira once again raised a brow at her. Despite his expression, Makoto feels as if she hit the nail in the head. Or one of them at least.

"It's like… remember when I asked you way back if it was strange for a girl like me to be interested in Yakuza films? Or when I asked you if it was strange for me to enjoy practicing Aikido?" Makoto elaborated, keeping grey eyes on her own red and she saw some wall between them begin to break the more she spoke.

"I believe it's like that in a sense of I often feel less feminine for enjoying those things, but for you, you would feel less masculine for enjoying this."

Akira stayed quiet. Makoto was worried she overstepped some boundary and quickly began to apologize.

"All I'm saying is! Like how you said I wasn't weird or freakish for liking those things, I don't find you weird or freakish for liking this!" Makoto added, smiling nervously and oh, no, he must hate her now.

Akira let out a low chuckle and simply leaned forward to kiss the top of Makoto's head causing her to flare up again.

"Thanks Makoto." He muttered and Makoto felt her heart swell at that.

"Nggghhh." Was all Makoto could say, lifting up a hand to push a lock of hair behind her ears, but the pointed look Akira gave her made her plant her hand back to the table. God, these things should be dry by now.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me asking now, but…" Makoto trailed off nodding towards the nail polish on the table and Akira looked at her curiously before catching on.

Akira simply smiled at her, and later found himself still smiling when Makoto blew on his nails softly. All black except for the ring fingers, which were silver. Not bad for her first manicure.

~

Akira: suck it  
Akira: [image]  
Eiko: nice try kurusu, but i'm not stupid. those are your nails!!!  
Akira: yeah i know  
Akira: makoto painted them  
Akira: speakin of  
Akira: [image]  
Akira: *these* are hers  
Eiko: WAIT WHAT HOW  
Akira: [image]  
Akira: our nails look really cute together, eh?  
Eiko: HOW DID YOU DO IT  
Akira: secret boyfriend priviledge. sorry.  
Akira: 500 yen btw

~

Akira chuckled as he saw three dots appear, probably a whole slew of questions from Takao-san. He shoved his phone in his pocket and clasped Makoto's hand as they sat in comfortable silence, with Makoto's head resting on his shoulder.

"We should do this again sometime."

Makoto only hummed in agreement.


End file.
